Conflicts of Old
by untitledperson
Summary: When Overwatch is reformed their first order of business is to find the rogue Bastion unit in Germany. But when they get there they find a mysterious structure that takes them 100 into the past. There they befriend the mercenaries caught up in the war for for Mann. Co. and try to find a way back to their time, but everything isn't as it seems...
1. When life gives you vortexes

Quick explanation as to the M rating, as this chapter has nothing that qualifies as 'M'. Later there will be explicit gore, violence, dark themes, and potential sexual themes. Also, if you follow my other story, Three Men One Goal, you may be wondering why I stopped working on that. To answer your question, I haven't. I'm working on some cool ideas for it, but to get them to be good and all is taking a bit. I started this because I was bored today and noticed that there is about one decent overwatch/tf2 crossover fanfiction, and as a huge fan of TF2 and a mild fan of Overwatch, I felt it my duty to pick up the collective slack of the fandoms. You're welcome.

Winston looked around at the various tools and bits of machinery littered around his home after the break in. He groaned, knowing that it would take a while for it to be cleaned up. The break in had been his snapping point. He had recalled Overwatch. Of course, their work would need to be kept secret if they were to avoid prosecution from the U.N, but if it meant saving the world, it would be worth it.

Tracer was not in the mood to be responsible for the death of Tekhartha Mondatta. Well, not completely responsible, but at least somewhat so. Some of her friends had referred to him as 'Robot Ghandi', but she thought his philosophies were great and she looked up to him. Not to mention that her day was pretty crappy without that event. Her philosophy on taxes (Ignore them and they'll go away) had finally caught up to her, and she had to cough up three years worth of income tax that morning. Amidst her moaning about his death, she almost failed to notice that she got an email on the old Overwatch system. She took a closer look, and saw that it was a total recall from Winston. For the first time since that morning, a small grin appeared on her face.

About a week later, every member of Overwatch that was still alive and willing to serve was together. Even some new members had been recruited, including a mech pilot who went by the name D. Va, and refused to tell anyone her real name for fear of 'paparazzi finding her at last' and Phara, who had known most of the older members ever since she was a kid because of her mother's role in Overwatch. Winston looked around at everyone, a small smile on his face. "Alright everyone. It appears that you got my message for a total recall. Many things have been happening in the world but when my own home was attacked by terrorists at the same time as many other attacks around the world, I felt that it was time that we step in and fix the issue. Namely, Talon. They are attempting to destabilize the peace that we worked so hard to achieve all those years ago, and we cannot let them do that. We must mobilize immediately to stop this threat before the world becomes endangered!" there were cheers from the group, although many had looks of worry on their faces. "First thing's first, however." Continued Winston "in the week that it took for us all to congregate, something has come up. A man by the name of Andrew Anderson was found half dead on a mountain path in Germany. When he regained consciousness, the doctors asked him why most of his body was full of lead. His response was disturbing at best." There were furtive glances between people as he continued. "He was attacked by a Bastion unit." There were gasps all over the room. "Apparently, however, it only attacked after Andrew made a loud noise, which makes me think that we may be able to find this rogue Bastion and be able to make contact with it to be able to have it help us. If we ould have a Bastion on our side… this was on Talon will be much shorter and easier." He looked around, expecting cheers, but everyone simply looked uneasy about the whole ordeal. He sighed. "Well, I'll give you time to think about it. We will have to move out soon, though, or risk the U.N sending their own people. And we all know what would happen if they got their first. That Bastion would be no more." A few people nodded, but others acted as though this were a perfectly good way to handle the situation. "In the meantime, though, go ahead and make this place your home. After all, for some of you it was once." Said Winston, looking up at the faded Overwatch insignia imprinted on the roof.

Two days had passed since Winston made his grand flop of a speech in front of Overwatch, and Tracer felt that it was pretty much just Zenyatta, Mercy, Jack, (though Tracer felt stupid for calling her that) and herself felt any real need to save the thing's life. So, when Winston said that they were moving out to Germany to attempt a rescue, it was only the five of them that volunteered, as Winston had to stay behind for continued organization. They all got on a battered old Chinook helicopter from the late nineties and flew to Germany. The trip was not exactly what you'd call enjoyable; it lasted about ten hours and was loud as hell, but they finally got to the last place the Bastion was spotted. They landed and started searching around, using the scanner's on 's mech to try and locate it, while Zenyatta sent out… thoughts? Regardless of whatever they tried, however, they couldn't find the damn thing. So after a few hours, they split up and started searching various areas. Tracer was looking at some old looking ruins that had numerous bullet holes when Jack called her on the comm channel "Hey guys. Come over to me. I didn't find the unit but… damn. Just get over hear." And with that ominous message, Tracer set off towards Jack at a sprint.

When by the time she got there, everyone else was already looking at what Jack had found. A large metal structure was in the middle of a clearing, and the trees around it were all toppled over sideways, facing outward. The structure was a dark metallic grey, and seemed as though it were brand new. It had that shiny factory new sheen, and even had the logo of whatever corporation made it, though it wasn't one Tracer recognized. The logo was a large circle with a line coming down, and a smaller line about half as long at a ninety degree angle to the right, connected to a smaller circle. "Anyone know what this is?" asked Tracer. Zenyatta come over to look at it. When he touched the structure, it buzzed slightly, and then opened, revealing a dark vortex, completely and utterly black. The buzzing grew more intense, and everything started to gravitate towards the vortex. Leaves started rushing into it, then rocks, then even Tracer and the others felt it's pull. The buzzing became a roar as the trees started swaying towards it, and Tracer started moving towards it. She grabbed a heavy rock and held on for dear life as the pull got stronger. Then Zenyatta fell into it, then Jack, and and Mercy. Tracer tried to blink away, but when she did, she was closer. She tried again, a last desperate attempt for survival, and ended up a few inches away. Her eyes widened as she was sucked into the vortex, and she felt a crushing feeling like a thousand trucks on her chest before she fell unconscious.

Back in the forest, the vortex in ther structure stopped sucking things toward it. The structure closed, and then four engines folded out from its sides, and it flew into the air before anyone else could find it.


	2. Scout: the universe's punching bag

I'll try to upload these on a weekly basis after the next one after this, but I felt I needed to push a few more chapters to actually have some content for people to read.

Scout was having an exceedingly bad day. He found out that Spy was having an affair with his mother on a schedule, he lost a fistfight with some random gang in Boston, and to top it all off, he nearly got disemboweled by engineer's turret when it went berserk. By the time he went to bad, he was nearly praying for the next day to be better, which was saying something considering that he was atheist

He was about to fall asleep and get some much-needed rest, when the turret started firing like mad into the forest outside their base. "Oh, what now?" he moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He got his gun from the chest by his bed, his bat from his shelf of baseball related items, and his hat from the hat stand by the door. He was readjusting to cap to a more comfortable position when he saw Heavy running through the hallway, followed by Medic. Scout immediately started running outside, easily outpacing Heavy, and found that their base was under attack from robots again. _God damn machines!_ He thought. _Is it illegal to have ONE NIGHT'S REST?_ He continued to complain in the depths of his mind as he ran and jumped his way through the onslaught of robots, shooting them with his gun and then whacking them with his bat whenever he headed back to base for more ammo. After a while the crowd thinned a bit and his could run much farther without running into a robot. About an hour after that, The massive transport tank parked about a mile from their base had run out of robots to throw at them, and closed its doors, turned around, and left.

"You know, after that happening like, ten times, you'd expect a government SOMEWHERE to want to know what those things are doing. It'd be great to have military support for once, you know?" said Scout to Engineer. "Yeah, I expect it'll happen sometime, but until then," responded the Engineer, sipping from his beer, "We should just try to hold out for as long as possible." Scout nodded, then walked past all his celebrating team mates and went back to his room to get some rest. He put his gun back in his drawer, his bat on the shelf, and lay down on the bed. After a few minutes of not being able to fall asleep because of all the celebration going on, he took a few blankets and his pillow and went to the intel room. He curled up on floor with the blankets on top of him and finally fell asleep.

Dell was a bit worried about Scout. He hadn't been getting much sleep, and never wanted to celebrate or even talk much anymore. As the team engineer it was Dell's job to solve problems, but he was no psychologist. He briefly considered asking Medic if he could talk with Scout, but figured that would result in Scout obtaining a second heart and a third lung. So, unable to really do anything to help his friend, he went to his workshop to try and figure out some of the software issues that occasionally cropped up in his turrets. When he got there, he noticed that the space-time anomaly detector that he'd built a while ago was beeping like mad. He raised his eyebrows at it and picked it up. The ramshackle design of something made by a man with the mind of a Harvard graduate but working at a MacDonald's reminded him of the old days when he didn't have much money. He looked at the small LCD display, which read 'Space-time anomaly detected. Rip created and output to appear in 00:00:20' Dell jumped back and started running back to everyone to tell them what was on the screen. He had almost made it when the beeping became an incessant noise, then stopped altogether, like someone's heart flat lining. Then, a little arrow appeared that showed where the output was and Dell changed his course to sprint to that location.

Scout was laying back with his arm behind his head, looking at his dead father's dog tags. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, when he heard a noise. It was a small buzzing, so he thought he was just imagining it, but then it got louder and louder, and a small black vortex started forming in the room. He scrambled to get away from it as it started growing, pulling in object from the room. He felt the dog tags around his neck cut into the skin on his nape, and struggled to keep his footing. Then, when he thought for sure he would be sucked in and die, five figures were spit out, and the vortex simply vanished. One of the figures was flying towards him and his eyes widened as he was hit in the face by a human sized and shaped robot and knocked out.


	3. Collision

Quick note: from this point on, if any lore is incorrect, it is due to one of two things: 1. I didn't know, or 2. I am taking artistic liberties. Oh, and while this isn't important currently in the story, for the sake of the story, I'm assuming that tracer is Bi and not Gay, though the comic didn't say either way, so I'm not technically wrong (yet).

Tracer had never felt worse for someone in her entire life. The instant she and the rest of her group had come through the vortex, Zenyatta had flew straight into the poor guy's face. Mercy rushed to heal him, but it still must have hurt like hell. When he came to, everyone was looking down at him. He freaked uot and started pointing finger guns at everyone before realizing that his fingers were in fact (surprise, surprise) actual guns. He then calmly put his hands up and said "Look, I'll go quietly, but first you need to promise me that I will get at LEAST one bucket of chicken every day while I'm captured. Capich?" all five agents looked at him quizzically, and he then realized that they weren't going to capture him. He lowered his arms, then asked, "So… where are you chuckleheads from? Vortexville?" Jack responded before Tracer could give the response that she'd been planning in her head, saying "We have four heavily armed people and one person piloting a mech," at this, flashed a peace sign, "We'll be asking the questions." The poor guy shrunk up against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible, and his expressing went from one of mild contempt to one similar to a rabbit as it is bitten in half by a fox.

"Where are we currently?" asked Jack in a menacing tone.

"Uhhhh… we're in the Mann. Co. factory in Huntsville, Alabama." Jack showed no signs of any emotion at the response, but Tracer was definitely confused. She'd never heard of Mann. Co, but this guy talked about it as if it were a rather well known company.

"What year is it?" asked Jack.

"1968." At this Jack stepped back, obviously in shock. Everyone else looked worried too (Except Zenyatta considering that he was, you know, a robot and had no expressions). Even stopped being annoying and looked slightly worried. Jack seemed to regain his composure. "Are you sure?" he asked, and the guy was about to answer, but then a voice from the hallway by the room shouted "Scout! Where are you! My old Space-time anomaly detector started beeping and there's been-" He stopped talking when he reached the room everyone was in. The man just gaped at them for a few seconds, then closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and Asked in a calm voice, "Who. The f***in' hell. Are you?" When no one answered for about half a minute, the guy Zenyatta hit, who's name Tracer guessed was Scout, raised his hand tentatively. "I think they're aliens." He said in a small voice, then fainted. The man, who was wearing a hard hat for some reason. Looked at Scout for a second, then turned around and yelled "TEAM! YA'LL SHOULD PROBABLY COME SEE THIS!"

"So let me get this straight." Said Jack. "We are one hundred years in the past, in the middle of a war over a single company that none of us have heard of even in the future, and you are under constant attack by waves of androids. That correct."

"Yep" said the man named Sniper, who was currently sipping coffee from a mug that read '#1 Sniper' "That about sums it up." He then took another sip. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did any of you want some coffee?" Tracer and Jack nodded their heads, but everyone else just seemed to be too busy trying to sort out all the ridiculous nonsense that these people they had just met lived through and thought of as 'normal.'

"So then. I guess we'll need to get y'all back to your own time." Said the man with the hardhat, who's name turned out to be Dell. "Medic and I can probably figure it out, given a month or two, so you hopefully won't have anything to worry about." Jack nodded in acknowledgement, then started asking about living arrangements, since he was not keen on having the general public know about their travel through time. Tracer droned this out by thinking about what might happen if they weren't able to get back. Would they just have to try and live out the one hundred years by using Mercy's magical skin cream to stay young looking?

As she continued to theorize on possible ways of living one hundred years without aging (which was very difficult, seeing as she was a fighter pilot and not a biologist.), when she was snapped back to reality when Jack announced that the final sleeping arrangements had been decided.

The base only had nine rooms, and with fourteen people it was a bit of a problem. They decided that Soldier would give up his room to Jack and Zenyatta, and then share Heavy's room. Dell gave up his room for so that she'd have space to store and maintain her mech, and then he was going to share sniper's room. Finally, the Demoman gave up his room to Tracer and Mercy, and was going to share the Spy's room.

Everyone was tired after a few hours of trying to figure out what was going on, so with the arrangements complete, the Overwatch Personnel were shown to their rooms to go to bed. Tracer was rather unimpressed by the room she and mercy were sharing, but she was too tired to complain about sleeping on a few pillows on the ground under a thin blanket next to about fifty empty bottles of whiskey.

She lay for a while, trying to fall asleep, but while her body was tired, her mind was racing with things she'd learned. As the fact that she'd never heard of the supposedly famous Mann. Co. before in her life swam through her head, her thoughts eventually became dreams as she went to sleep.


	4. battling together

I know this is early, but I finished it before the week was up so... here you go!

Scout was not completely sure how he felt about these new 'Overwatch' agents. One of them had healed him, sure, but another was the reason he needed healing in the first place. And one of them kept talking in acronyms like 'LOL' and 'GG' and saying things like 'winky face'. Though that Soldier 76 guy seemed pretty cool, and the lady who's name was literally Mercy seemed alright. The other two, though, scout didn't really know what to think of. The guy that had flown into his face was a robot monk, which was weird enough, but the guy could also FLY via spirituality and tranquility. That just blew Scout's mind. And then that tracer girl was rather… bubbly. Really, really, absurdly bubbly. It was actually kind of terrifying how happy she could be directly after leaving almost everyone she ever knew in an accidental travel through time. He couldn't deny that she looked really good in a skin-tight suit, though.

As he thought of this he started to fall asleep. He had a rather strange dream consisting of a unicorn made of balloons running a town made of rainbows and candy, and having problems with trying to pass legislation to allow gingerbread men to work and eat at gummy bear owned shops and factories and restaurants. Then, out of nowhere, the alarm started blaring throughout the base. Red lights were shining and Scout sat bolt upright.

"Alert. Base under attack by androids. Estimated time to arrival: ten minutes." Said the administrator's voice through the speakers all over the base. Scout got out of bed and put his shirt and pants on, grabbed his dad's dog tags from his bedside table and put them on, then grabbed his scattergun, pistol, and baseball bat from their various locations around the room, grabbed his headset and hat, put them on, and ran to the meeting room. All the other mercs were there, along with the Overwatch agents, although the latter group looked rather confused.

"What's going on?" asked tracer while yawning. She and all the other agents had left their weapons in their rooms. Dell noticed them and shouted "Where the hell are your weapons? We're gonna need your help out there if we're gonna survive the night!" the agents still looked a bit confused, but Soldier 76 had them go get their weapons. They came back a minute or so later fully armed, except for , who said that she had to 'Be AFK from her mech until the action started.' Everyone looked at the massive map in the meeting room, and was that the robots were going to come from the south. All the mercs ran to the southern end of the compound, with the Overwatch agents following. They came out into the area that was once a parking lot, now ruined from almost weekly attacks by robots. They typically came twice in a day, then stopped for a week. Dell guessed it was due to production time for the robots, but Scout didn't really care. The mercs started to prep for battle, Dell building a turret and whacking it with his wrench, Heavy revving up his gun, Medic overhealing people, the spy smoking a cigarette, Soldier screaming and beating his head with a shovel, Sniper pissing in a jar, Pyro humming to a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Do You Believe In Magic', and Demoman was downing whisky at an alarming rate. And after seeing the massive, hulking transport off in the distance coming towards the base, the Overwatchers did the same. got in her mech, Tracer checked the harness that she wore around her torso for some reason, Zenyatta started to meditate, Mercy fiddled with her staff, and Soldier 76 tweaked his gun a bit in a way that reminded scout quite a lot of Heavy. They were all ready and waiting, and then the transport stopped moving. A massive door opened on it's front, and androids started spilling out.

All the mercs let out battle cries and ran into the fray, destroying everything in sight. Scout looked around to see what the Overwatchers were doing in the fight. As he whacked androids repeatedly with his baseball bat, he saw that they were making massive headway. Tracer was zipping around the bots, shooting them and then blinking away before they had a chance to hit her. Zenyatta was healing people from afar and ramming his orbs into the androids. Dva was running around in her mech while shooting enemies, and being seemingly invincible to their attacks. Mercy went around doing what the medic did and healing people, but the fact that she could fly gave her a massive advantage in mobility. Finally, Soldier 76 was shooting bots with his gun, launching rockets at them, ducking under cover and healing himself, and just being an all-around badass. Scout could tell that Soldier 76, unlike Soldier, was actually in the military at some point. After a while of beating up androids, the Overwatchers looked pretty beat. Tracer moved closer to scout and asked "How much longer, love?" Scout looked at the transport. "We're about half way done." He replied while shooting an android in the face with his scattergun. Tracer looked as though she were about to have a heart attack, but kept on fighting. After a bit, though, Scout heard her cry out. She was about five yards away from him, and about to be shot by one of the androids. Scout's eyes widened, and he leapt towards her, shooting bots with his gun as he went, hit the ground running, and wove around androids that were attempting to grab him. He jumped on one's head and leapt into the air, then emptied his pistol's clip into the bot about to shoot Tracer. The bot turned around just in time to get a baseball bat to the face.

"The hell was that?" asked Scout, looking at Tracer. "Why couldn't you do that blinking thingy?" she was about to respond, but just then a massive bot came towards them. Scout went left and tracer went right. The bot tried to shoot scout but missed, and received a shot from Scout's scattergun. It toppled over into the pile of other destroyed androids. Tracer and scout looked around. The fighting had stopped and the transport was going away. Everyone cheered, and Tracer said "Thanks love. You really saved my hide there!"

"Yeah, you woulda been dead without me." Said Scout, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. "Why couldn't you get away though?" Tracer looked slightly embarrassed but explained her condition to scout, who didn't understand most of what she said, but got the general gist of it: Tracer was tethered to time via her harness, which also gave her access to time powers and her weapons, but would over heat if used too much. They walked back to the base to join in on the celebration.


End file.
